Ring my bell
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Arthur would be the Student Council President who takes his job very seriously and enforces school rules. In other hand the carefree character of Antonio makes he doesn't care about breaking some rules. So they often argue because of this. One day Antonio is late for class again and Arthur catches him in one of the empty corridors…


**Fandom:** Axis PowerHetalia

 **Pairing:** SpUk/EngSpa

 **Rating:** M

 **Warning:** lemon, emotional Arthur?

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine.

 **Prompt:** Arthur would be the Student Council President who takes his job very seriously and enforces school rules. In other hand the carefree character of Antonio makes he doesn't care about breaking some rules. So they often argue because of this. Arthur is strict with the times and he gets upset because Antonio consistently ignores warnings and discredited him. One day Antonio is late for class again and Arthur catches him in one of the empty corridors… ~

 **AN:** It is for the first prompt at spukficsrequestblog on tumblr

* * *

Antonio sighed dejectedly as he stood in the middle of the empty student council office, waiting for the president to come back. His eyes wandered around this cursed place. It was one of the reasons his boyfriend had not talked to him in a week. The blond seemed to be unable to make time for Antonio anymore…

He slouched down in one of the chairs, focusing on a big red button with the sign "Please ring bell for attention." He pushed it. No sound came out. That was exactly what he had been deprived of the last couple of months. Arthur seemed too busy to even look his way. He hadn't even heard the blond's voice, aside from shouts in the corridors, telling him to fix his tie and make himself presentable in accordance to the school's code. His lips turned down in a frown as he pressed the button again.

And again.

And again.

The sound of it clicking was not nearly loud enough for anyone to hear. Wasn't it ironic? This button reflected the current state of their relationship. Antonio was doing all sorts of stupid things to get Arthur's attention. It felt like Arthur was pulling further and further away from the brunette and it made pain throb in his chest. It hurt…not being able to see the blond. Not being able to talk to him. Not being able to touch him… He felt like he was shouting after Arthur, but the blond either did not hear him, or the more terrifyingly, chose to ignore him.

So he just sat there, staring at the red button, pushing and pushing, but the sound did not come. No one heard the clicks.

He was interrupted by the door opening and the blond, Antonio's thoughts kept going back to, entered the small room. His gut twisted in fear of losing him. His arm kept pressing the button, making the other look at it.

Arthur heaved a heavy sigh and came close enough for Antonio to notice the dark rings under his eyes. Had he been sleeping well? He seemed a little thinner. He frowned as he took in his boyfriend's frame.

"Antonio." Despite trying to sound stern, even his voice sounded exhausted. The brunette did not say anything.

His silence seemed to irritate the other and he rounded up on Antonio.

"Well? What's your excuse? Why must you make my life even more difficult?" Arthur's voice rose in volume and gained strength, fuelled by his irritation. "Stop doing nonsense. I have to write a report each and every time." The blond grabbed a few of the folders on his desk and waved them at Antonio. He was almost shouting now. "Tardiness, improper clothes," Emerald eyes flashed at him. "Even fights? Why in the world would you, _you of all people,_ start a fight?"

Antonio flinched and opened his mouth, but the other did not give him the chance to defend himself. "I have student council duties, hellish paperwork, I have to study for my classes. My parents have signed me up for evening management classes, I have to attend the stupid piano practice three times a week AND the weekends. On top of that I have been pushed into joining a fencing club and have my horse riding club on the weekends. Why must you pile things on top if it all as well?!" The blond heaved loudly, his shouted rant echoing through Antonio's ears.

The brunette looked down at his feet, frown deepening. His mouth unconsciously formed a pout as guilt pooled in the pit of his stomach. Arthur had been that busy? He swallowed as he tried to imagine the blond's time-table. No wonder he looked so dead on his feet… and Antonio had helped get him in this condition. His eyes trailed back to the button as his finger pressed it again. He needed Arthur. Antonio hadn't realised the blond had become a fixture in his life. He hadn't expected that a couple of months of almost no communication would cause such a hole in his chest. But the realise that he had added extra stress on the blond hurt.

He needed to say something… apologize… something. What came out were a couple of quiet, incoherent mumbles that not even he himself understood.

A heavy sigh from the blond made him look up. The other had tangled his hand in blond locks as tired emerald eyes met his own.

"What is it? I don't have the energy for this." His hand massaged his scalp, then the blond flopped down on the small couch. "Please, tell me what is it?"

Antonio's pout deepened. He felt so bad for causing trouble for his boyfriend. He was extremely needy, wasn't he? He did not want to come across as clingy, he knew the blond despised that, but he could not help himself. He hesitantly looked at the blond, who was looking at him earnestly, waiting for an answer.

"I missed you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. He looked down at his shoes, mortified.

The quiet admission startled Arthur and the blond blinked, trying to process what Antonio had just said. His tired mind calculated the time that had passed since the last time he had seen Antonio. The school corridors did not count. They hadn't had a real conversation in three weeks. Crap! He had been so buried under responsibilities that he hadn't had any time to spend with Antonio. By the time he was done with everything, he was so drained he only had energy to crawl in his bed and pass out. Only to then wake up and start the cycle all over again.

 _Now_ it all made sense.

"Love," He got up and approached Antonio. "I'm sorry." His eyes met Antonio's when the other looked at him in surprise. "Please bear with this for a bit longer." He reached for the brunette's arm and pulled him up. Antonio did not resist. "I just need to last a few more days, before I can convince my father to let me drop something."

Antonio's chest warmed up when the blond wrapped his arms around him. He melted into the embrace, his arms pulling his boyfriend closer, relief making his chest feel lighter. "I'm sorry too. For causing you trouble…"

Arthur pulled away to get a good look at his lover. Antonio's mouth was twisted into a guilty pout. He could not help himself.

He leaned forward and captured his lover's lips, his breath hitching. He had missed him too. But he would have to be patient. Just a little bit more. He pulled away and moved to sit back on the desk.

"Now shoo. I have reports to do." His eyes drank up the sight of his dazed boyfriend. Just as Antonio was about to open the door, Arthur called his name.

"And Antonio." He smiled mischievously at the other. "Behave!"

* * *

It had been a fucking month!

Antonio walked through the corridors, uncaring that he was late. Again. A bit longer, he said. A few more days, he said. Behave, he said… the blond flashed through his mind and he clenched his fist in irritation. If you put together all the time they haven't talked, it would make three whole fucking months…. Not to mention, after their talk Arthur had pulled away even further. He didn't even bother to shout at him for how messy his clothes were, or that he was not wearing a tie. The blond had completely shut him off.

It was pissing Antonio off. They had only talked through a few messages here and there. He knew Arthur was busy, but come _on_! To not have even one hour to spend with Antonio? It was more than a bit ridiculous. And annoying. He shoved his hands in his pockets. If the blond didn't want to see him, he could just say so, and save them the pain. He hated waiting. Antonio was not a very patient person and this waiting game was filling him with uncertainty. He didn't like feeling like this.

His hand moved to rub his chin as he lost himself in his train of thoughts. He didn't like staring at his phone, waiting for a message that might or might not come. He hated this constant need to go see the blond. And he resisted. He had already come across as needy, a few weeks ago and didn't want to make it worse. Didn't people break up when they stopped talking?

He hadn't touched, kissed or even talked to the blond since their last chat and Antonio missed that. He wanted it back. He didn't want to let the blond go.

He closed his eyes. "What am I supposed to do!?" The question was left hanging in the empty corridor. Silence was his only answer. He sighed.

* * *

Arthur was patrolling the corridors, checking if everything was in order before he got to his own class. He spotted a lone figure heading to the 3rd floor. A late student, eh? Now they were in trouble.

He walked faster, approaching them. As he got closer he recognized the familiar form of his lover. His perfect lover, who he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. His lips curled in a smirk. His naughty lover, who had continued to cause all sorts of trouble, even after their talk.

The other seemed so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed him at all. Arthur reached for him and caught him by the elbow. The brunette let out a startled gasp.

"Hey, what-", but Arthur ignored it, pushing the other against a wall in a more secluded part of the hall. His eyes drank up the sight, enjoying the way Antonio's eyes widened in surprise. Arthur smirked, his body humming with warmth and excitement.

"So, about this attention you've been begging for." His thumb caressed Antonio's lips. Arthur's smirk widened when the other swallowed. He moved his hand to touch Antonio's throat, loving the way he was finally able to touch him. His fingers stopped at the place where the other's tie was supposed to be. If he was honest, he did not mind Antonio's avoidance for ties at all. It was hot and sexy, and it made Arthur want to do nothing else, but strip the brunette and have his way with him.

"You seem to have lost your tie, again." His finger slid down, reaching the shirt's buttons. It was unbuttoned, just enough to tease him with the sight of his lover's chest. He wanted to see more. So much more. He was burning with need to touch, feel and kiss that perfect skin. With one swift move, he ripped the shirt open, not caring that he had ruined it. He would get Antonio a new one.

The blonde leaned closer. "You have been naughty, love." He whispered in the other's ear, feeling the body against his shiver. "You need to be punished." He licked his lips.

* * *

What the? Before he knew it, Antonio found himself pressed against a wall, another body pressed against his own. Wait, wait, what? Arthur? He swallowed instinctively when the other's thumb touched his lower lip. His body shivered when the blond traced his exposed skin, through the open shirt. He could only stare at the other's heated gaze, when suddenly Arthur's words sank in.

"You need to be punished."

All the frustration, anger and irritation pooled together in his stomach, meshing into a toxic, explosive feeling that flowed through his blood. He pushed Arthur away from him, the other's eyes widening, not having expected the action. He gritted his teeth, frame shivering, trying to control his anger.

"Excuse me?!" His loud voice echoed through the empty hall. "It doesn't work like that." He shook his head. "No."

How could the blond be so….so…he didn't have words to describe the way he was feeling right now. "You don't get to ignore me for three fucking months, and suddenly, act like nothing happened!" He glared at the blond who stood there, gaping at him. "You don't get to pretend all is fine and dandy when we haven't even talked in a month!" He seethed. "You insensitive fucker!"

The blond just stood there, as Antonio's voice rose in volume. Flashing eyes followed Arthur, as the blond looked around, before he turned back to the Spaniard. He took a step closer to the brunette.

"Love…"

Antonio took a step away from him. "Don't you dare call me that!"

"But I managed to free Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays for you!" Arthur blurted out, trying to clear out the mess this had become. That wasn't how he had imagined this encounter would go. At all. Now that he looked back on it maybe he shouldn't have jumped Antonio like that.

"Oh, so now I'm just another item on your calendar?" The other shouted at him. Arthur stared with wide eyes as Antonio spun on his heels and turned away from him. "You know what, fuck you!"

Arthur's stomach curled into a tight ball when he saw the other walking away. Walking away from him and from them… His feet moved atomically to chase after the brunette. His brain raced over every single action he had taken regarding their relationship. The realisation that he had majorly fucked this up, stood out with a startling clarity. He had to do something! He had to fix this somehow. His chest hurt at the mere thought of losing the brunette.

Seeing the other pass by the student council room, Arthur rushed forward, slamming them into the room. They stumbled inside and Arthur moved quickly to close the door.

"Now you slam into me? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He flinched at the loudness of the brunette's voice. "I don't want to deal with you anymore! I'm done waiting!" It cut deep. Arthur looked down, trying not to react to the hurtful words but his chest tightened. God, he hoped he could find some way to convince Antonio to give him another chance. "I'm done with you!" Arthur's heart trembled and he took a step back. His eyes snapped back to meet Antonio's eyes and he opened his mouth, trying to say something.

The lump in his throat was making it difficult to breathe. Talking felt impossible. But he had to, he had to say something. Apologize.

The silence stretched between, as Antonio took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Antonio…" Arthur's voice sounded foreign to his own years. "I deeply care for you." He swallowed. "I missed you so much." He met the other's flashing eyes, trying to convey his sincerity. "I dropped stuff to be able to spend time with you! Being with you is more important than my father's ambitions about me!" He breathed out. He waited, hoping that his explanation would appease Antonio into at least listening to him.

The other just watched him for a few moments, before his head turned away.

"Yeah, right." He snorted and Arthur flinched. "If you cared for me, you would have done it sooner." The blond felt like he had been slapped. His heart stung painfully. Antonio really thought he didn't care. Had Arthur failed so miserably in their relationship? Had he already managed to push the other away so much? He was such an idiot. He had to make Antonio understand.

"I thought I can manage to do it quicker, but I failed." He looked down with a grimace. He had thought he would be able to clear things out with his over-expectant family within a few days, but time passed quicker than he could blink. And now he was going to lose Antonio because of his own failings. "I wasn't paying attention to what was important. I'm so sorry." He took a step closer when he saw that Antonio was listening and not pulling away. "I don't want to lose you. Please, Antonio, give me another chance."

Antonio looked at Arthur as he stood there, in the middle of the room, fidgeting uncertainty, and waiting for his answer. He knew how difficult it was for the blond to confess he was wrong, or that he failed. Arthur had gone against his own character in an effort to make things right between them. Things had been horrible this last month. He had been convinced that the blond didn't care. The brunette didn't want to give up as well, and he needed the other. He wanted them to be together, badly. He stepped closer to the blond.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked, hoping that Arthur was serious. He wanted to believe him.

The blond stepped closer and met his eyes with a serious look. "Yes, I really mean it, love." He took another cautious step closer to Antonio. "I really care for you, _please_ ," he emphasized. "Please take me back." He begged.

Warmth pooled inside of him at the thought that Arthur actually cared for him, and did not want things to end between them. He had to stop himself from smiling, as the relief and euphoria rose inside, overwhelming his whole being. But he had to give one last remark, before the blond was forgiven.

"But… but, you were a cold asshole."

"I'm sorry!" Arthur begged, his eyes glued to the slight smile that was finally lighting up the brunette's features. He had missed it so much. God, he hoped that this meant Antonio was willing to forgive him. "I'll give you all the attention you want, I promise!"

There it was! That playful smile he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. He took another step closer, trying to stop the relief from overwhelming him, before he knew for sure he was forgiven. He needed to know.

"All of the attention?" Was the curious question.

"All of it." He nodded. "I will take you to all of those places we talked about going to, together. We will go to the aquarium, have ice cream and watch the dolphins play. We will hold hands and exchange quick kisses when we think nobody's looking. After that we will have dinner at that small restaurant by the sea."

Antonio leaned forward, a happy smile lighting up his face. "I can live with that." Relief filled the blond and every cell of his body hummed with joy. Antonio was still his. They were still together. He met green eyes, briefly, trying to convey how happy and grateful he was that he had been forgiven and received a smile. And that was all the encouragement that Arthur needed.

He reached for Antonio and caressed his cheek. "It would be worth your while. Later, I would take my time, kissing you and caressing your body." He breathed. "I will explore every part of you that I have missed dearly." His eyes focused on Antonio's lips as the other sucked in a sharp breath. "I will make you writhe in pleasure under me." He closed the distance between them so that their bodies were almost touching. "I will make you cum, screaming my name. Over." He whispered in the brunette's ear, feeling the warm body shiver. "And over again." Arms wrapped around him and the brunette pressed them close.

"Show me." Was Antonio's breathily reply. Before Arthur could stop himself he had pushed the other to lean on his desk and pressed their lips in a passionate kiss.

Antonio responded immediately. His mouth opened and he pulled Arthur even closer. He had missed this so much. He moaned in appreciation when the blond twisted his tongue in exactly that way, that made Antonio's knees tremble. It had been too long. Way too long. He kissed back, relishing the sparks of pleasure going through him.

The brunette shivered when Arthur gently caressed his exposed stomach. In his anger, he had completely forgotten that his shirt was open. The other's hands quickly found their way to the heated skin. They broke the kiss, and Arthur immediately moved down to place wet, open mouthed kisses down Antonio's throat. The brunettes shuddered.

He shifted a bit, making himself comfortable on top of the desk. He took hold of the blond's tie and pulled Arthur by it, until he was settled between his legs. The other moaned when their crotches pressed together, electric jolts shooting through both of them.

He then loosened the tie, eyes focused on the way the blond swallowed. Antonio's own throat suddenly felt dry and he licked his lips. The urge to feel and taste Arthur's skin sped up his work on the buttons of the blond's shirt. A satisfied hum left him at the hitch in the other's breathing, when his hands touched that pale skin.

Their eyes met and Arthur paused, taking him in. Antonio shivered when the blond's eyes looked him up and down. "I missed you, love." He repeated, before he smashed their lips together, making Antonio lose his breath. His heart hammered in his chest when the other slid his shirt off, without interrupting their kiss. The cold air hit his heated skin and he shivered.

Arthur went back to tracing sloppy kisses down Antonio's neck, feeling the other tremble against him. He felt his lips stretch into a mischievous smile before he bit the sensitive skin, earning himself a throaty moan in response. He had missed the other's voice. He wanted, no, _needed_ to hear more of it. He urgently unbuttoned Antonio's pants, and grabbed the brunette's cock.

"Arthur!" the brunette panted in his ear and he was pressed even closer when Antonio's legs wrapped around his waist. He slowly moved his arm, giving the other a few pumps. He sucked in a shaking breath, when the body before him arched beautifully into his touch. He could have lost this… The need to be inside of the other increased exponentially at the thought. Arthur needed to feel all of Antonio.

Antonio groaned in Arthur's ear as waves of pleasure coursed through him with each stroke of his cock. He dug his nails in the blond's back, tearing a gasp from the other. He couldn't let go. It had been too long and he was too sensitive. He needed the other to fill him up in all the right ways. He shuddered when the hand on his cock increased its speed. His body was reaching the end of its rope. It had been too long.

Arthur seemed to be thinking the same since he gently pushed Antonio on his back, so that he can get rid of Antonio's pants. The brunette helpfully lifted his hips and the blond tugged down his uniform along with his boxers. He then reached down to remove his own and Antonio took this time to take a few deep breaths. His hungry eyes roamed the blond's body, drinking in the sight of him as he leaned to hover over Antonio.

He shifted, anticipation making him unable to stand still. His eyes met stunning emerald green and Antonio grabbed the blond by the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of him. He pressed their mouths into an urgent kiss. It was way past the slow and gentle stage now. The kiss was rough and demanding. It left both of them panting for air.

"I need you." Antonio breathed against the other's lips.

Arthur's eyes focused on Antonio's swollen lips at the demand. He swallowed. He would have loved to take his time, but it had been too long for the both of them. He spotted his blazer and quickly grabbed the lube from one of the pockets. He was back in a flash, settling back above Antonio. The blond smiled down at Antonio as he caressed his entrance gently. "Your wish is my command." And he pushed one finger inside of his lover.

Antonio moaned when he felt the finger touch his entrance. When the blond spoke with that deep, aroused voice his stomach fluttered in excitement. Finally, the finger entered him, white hot pleasure shot through his body. He moved against it, trying to feel it deeper. He needed more. A second finger joined the other one and Antonio his body trembled.

"More!"

The blond complied, and sharp pain mixed with the pleasure when the third finger started stretching him, making him suck up a sharp breath. Fuck this. He needed Arthur inside of him now. Jolts of hot white bliss shot through him, every time Arthur touched that spot, but it wasn't enough.

Arthur bit his lip, trying to stop himself from taking his lover, before he was prepared properly. Antonio was so beautiful like he this, body flushed with need, tousled hair and swollen lips. The way he moved against his fingers. He needed to feel that around his painfully hard cock. Now.

Completely losing his patience, the blond quickly positioned himself and slowly sank into that velvety heat with one slow thrust. He groaned out Antonio's name, as the other's body arched beneath him. He licked his lips, and his mouth found Antonio for a breathtaking kiss.

He set up a quick pace, knowing that both of them were too close and too impatient to prolong this. His eyes drank in the sight of Antonio moaning and twisting beneath him.

Antonio had almost cursed when Arthur had removed the fingers, but it had quickly turned into a pleased gasp when they were almost immediately replaced by the blond's hard cock. Now everything blurred when a wave after wave of euphoria hit him every time the blond filled him completely. Arthur's name left his lips before the other pulled him for a searing kiss. His back arched when the pace increased and Antonio frantically moved to meet it. It was becoming too much.

The world melted away as his body was overwhelmed by the sensory overload as his orgasm hit him hard. He barely felt Arthur collapse on top of him, breathless and exhausted.

Silence stretched, each of them trying to even out their breathing and calm their racing hearts. It was a moment later that Arthur pulled out of him and got up. He stretched, before he offered his arm to Antonio.

"I have no idea how I'm going to get any work done on this desk now."

Laughter bubbled in his throat as Antonio took the offered hand and let the blond pull him up. He winced a bit as he sat on his sensitive bottom, but it was alright. It had been worth it.

"I guess you'll have to suffer through it."

The blond brought Antonio's hand to his lips and smirked for him.

"Only for you, love." He then pressed a kiss to the inside of Antonio's palm, making the brunette giggle. A bell echoed in the building, startling both of them.

"¡Mierda! I'm gonna miss my second class too!" Antonio groaned, frantically trying to pull his clothes on. He was stopped when the blond wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Stay with me? I'll write you a note."

Damn. How could he say no? Besides he would only sleep in class anyway. "Okay" He nodded. He let Arthur pull him to the couch so they could finally spend some time together.


End file.
